


Just the Beginning

by disturbinglynic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been able to turn into a cat and Sam has always wanted to pet him. One day Sam does without even realizing it and changes their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art done by [vongue](http://vongue.livejournal.com/)

There were rules. Of course there were rules. There were always rules when it came to Dean. The rules about what Sam and his father were allowed to do and not allowed to do while Dean was in cat form were the hardest ones to follow.

 

For years Sam had been suppressing his urge to pet Dean while he was in his cat form. How could you not want to pet a cat when it was curled up next to you all adorable looking? Dean had called him a girl for that, but whatever. When did Dean not call him a girl?

 

Sam didn’t know why Dean didn’t want Sam to pet him (or scratch him, or play with him, or look at him funny) while he was a cat, even though he had asked so often that he had lost count. It wasn’t fair, especially since Dean liked to spend most of his free time as a cat. Like now, for instance. Dean was stretched out in a patch of sunlight as Sam worked on his laptop.

 

Well, Sam was trying to work on his laptop. Really though, he couldn’t stop watching Dean, and all Dean was doing was snoozing. Sometimes he envied Dean, but mostly he wanted to pet Dean and yes, to even treat Dean like a cat. It was hard not to want that. Dean yawned and stretched and rolled over.

 

The phone rang, startling Sam. Dean opened his eyes, shifted his position again, and went right back to sleep. Sam sighed and picked up the phone. It was their father. He was off on a hunt and he was just checking in on them. He was telling Sam that the hunt was going to take longer than he had originally planned when Dean hopped up onto the table, probably wanting to know what their father had to say.

 

Dean walked around the table and on Sam’s laptop. Dean knew Sam hated when he did that, so he did it often. He ignored Dean and told their father that everything was fine and that they would be fine on their own for a few more days.

 

A soft purring noise caught his attention. Sam almost dropped the phone. Dean never purred. When Sam looked at Dean, he was shocked to find that he was petting Dean. Sam froze. His dad was still talking on the other end of the phone, but Sam was no longer listening. Dean didn’t even seem to realize what he was doing. When Sam’s hand had frozen, Dean had started to rub up against Sam’s hand.

 

Sam made some excuse to his father and hung up the phone so he could focus on Dean. He moved his hand so he could scratch behind Dean’s ear, and Dean leaned into the touch. Sam smiled and his heart skipped a beat. All of those times he had wanted to pet Dean or pick Dean up or curl up on the couch with him, and now at least one of those had become a reality. It was of course then that Dean seemed to realize what was happening. Sam almost expected Dean to hiss at him or claw him, but instead, he hopped off the table and scampered under the couch, hiding from Sam.

 

Sam sighed and slumped back against his chair. He would let Dean have his time alone. He couldn’t believe that his thinking of petting Dean had actually led to it without him even realizing it. More importantly though, Dean had liked it. Sam wondered if Dean had been so adamant about Sam and their father not touching him because he was afraid of how much he would like it.

 

Sam wasn’t sure he would get a chance to figure that out though. He was sure Dean wouldn’t appear as a cat around Sam as often anymore, and if he did, he would hide like he was doing now.

 

Sam’s eyes were growing tired and he couldn’t stifle a yawn. He had been up early even though it was Saturday and there hadn’t been any school. He was just used to getting up early. It was just part of the life that he lived. He got up and stretched and walked over to the couch that Dean was hiding under so he could take a nap.

 

 

A quiet purring and gentle vibration roused Sam from his doze. He could feel fur against his skin. Dean had made his way onto the couch while Sam had been asleep and had napped with him. Sam didn’t dare move. He didn’t want to scare Dean off.

 

Fate was against him though because he sneezed, startling Dean. Dean stopped purring, but he hadn’t hopped off the couch yet.

 

“Please don’t move.” Sam knew his brother well, and apparently that transferred over to when he was a cat, because he could feel Dean stiffen against him and he knew Dean was ready to jump off the couch. Sam moved his hand so that he could scratch behind Dean’s ear. He could feel Dean resisting the urge to move into the touch. “Relax, Dean. It’s just you and me.”

 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Dean relaxed into his touch, and eventually Dean even began purring again. Sam finally allowed himself to relax and pulled his hand away from Dean long enough to grab the TV remote and find something decent to put on. He shifted into a more comfortable position and resumed petting and scratching Dean. They lay that way for hours, Sam occasionally flipping through the channels to find something better on and Dean purring, thwacking his tail gently against Sam.

 

Sam was lazily flipping through channels again when Dean hopped off the couch. Sam tried to not be too upset since he had just spent hours cuddling with Dean on the couch. Still, he had been comfortable and he had wanted it to last. When Dean came back, he was in his human form and complaining that he was hungry, Sam really couldn’t be that upset.

 

“What do you feel like getting, Sam?”

 

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“Come on, Sam. Chinese? Pizza? Burgers?”

 

Sam’s stomach grumbled at the sound of burgers. “Burgers.”

 

“Burgers it is then.”

 

Sam smiled and got off the couch, following Dean out to the Impala. Dean blared his music louder than normal, probably afraid that Sam wanted to talk. Sam knew better than that though. He wouldn’t bring up what had happened today out of fear that it wouldn’t happen again.

 

Over dinner Sam told Dean what their father had told him about being gone for a few days longer. They talked about a few other random things before heading home. It was too early for bed, so they settled back on the couch, Dean still in human form, and watched some more TV. Sam leaned against Dean, and Dean had his arm around Sam. That was the other thing that Sam had never understood. They sat like this all of the time and still Dean hadn’t wanted to be touched in his cat form.

 

Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, scratching at his scalp much the same way that Sam had done to Dean earlier. Sam was warm and relaxed against Dean and found himself starting to nod off. Dean shook him gently. “I think it’s time to go to bed, Sammy.”

 

Sam grumbled but got up and headed to bed. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers. He felt Dean, back in his cat form, hop onto the bed. That was something new. Dean didn’t usually curl up in bed with Sam unless Sam was sick, and even then he only usually stayed on the opposite end of the bed from where Sam was lying.

 

This time, Dean walked right up to Sam and lay down next to his face. Sam reached out and gave Dean a few scratches behind his ear. “I don’t know why you’ve denied me the pleasure of doing this sooner, Dean. We both enjoy it. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

 

Except it was a big deal. He wanted nothing more than to be with Dean always, and in ways that he knew he shouldn’t want. He kissed Dean between the eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Dean purring.

 

 

His face was buried in fur when he woke up. He took a deep breath in. He loved Dean’s scent, in human form, and apparently in cat form as well. It was just so familiar, even like this. Dean rolled over and playfully batted at Sam’s face. Dean would never hurt Sam, and in his cat form, he kept his claws retracted so his swats wouldn’t hurt.

 

Sam laughed as he played with Dean. It was so freeing being able to be with Dean like this. When Dean started purring Sam began petting him, and then Dean surprised him by licking his cheek and his nose. Sam smiled and wrapped both of his arms around Dean’s small, furry body, pulling him in closer. Dean let out a meow of protest but didn’t try and escape Sam’s grip, which Dean could have easily done.

 

Sam kissed the top of Dean’s head. “It’s supposed to be nice out today, Dean. Let’s go play in the yard.” Sam could swear that Dean was smiling, though he wasn’t actually sure that cats could smile. But when Dean purred and licked Sam’s face again, Sam was sure that Dean had been smiling.

 

Sam laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He got out of bed and took care of morning business while Dean stretched out on the bed, still purring. Sam let the both of them out of the house and into the backyard. He sat down and watched as Dean chased squirrels and bugs, his own brand of hunting.

 

Another rule of Dean’s was there were to be absolutely no cat toys around. Sam could understand this rule. Dean was a human after all. He would feel ridiculous chasing around toys, and he would probably feel that it was demeaning as well. And seeing as how it was Dean, he would probably feel humiliated. So instead, Dean had his fun out here.

 

Sam laughed as Dean chased a squirrel across the yard, and then decided to lie down, closing his eyes so he could soak up the sun. He felt a gentle pressure on his stomach and he lifted a hand to stroke down the length of Dean’s small form. He was such a soft cat. Sam had never known that.

 

It was a gorgeous day and Sam didn’t think he could be any happier. Then Dean walked along his torso and sat down at the top of his chest, purring. Sam scratched behind Dean’s ear and started murmuring to him. His tongue was stupid with laziness and happiness and he just kept talking to Dean, not really aware of what he was saying.

 

Dean stopped purring and Sam lifted his head to look at Dean. Dean was staring at him.

 

“What? Did I say something?” Sam asked as though Dean could actually answer him. Dean continued to stare at Sam for so long that Sam began to wonder if he had let something incredibly stupid slip, like how he was in love with Dean in a way that he shouldn’t be. Dean licked his chin then and curled up on Sam’s chest so he figured he hadn’t said anything quite that stupid.

 

Dean purring on his chest was soothing and Sam soon found himself drifting off.

 

*****

 

Dean’s tongue was warm and rough, scratching against his cheek. Sam swatted lightly at Dean. “I’m up, I’m up,” he mumbled. Dean gave him one last lick and hopped off of him.

 

Sam stood up, and with a wicked grin, he picked Dean up. Dean gave him a light nip but Sam didn’t put him down. Sam chuckled. “You’ll live, Dean.” Dean grumbled but didn’t try to fight Sam. Sam walked into the house and sat on the couch, placing Dean in his lap. He waited, expecting Dean to hop out of his lap, but all Dean did was settle himself into a comfortable position.

 

Sam let out a contented sigh and picked up a book he had been reading, resting a hand on Dean instead of petting him. Sam hoped that Dean wouldn’t go back to his no touching rule. He didn’t think he could go back to the way things used to be now that he had gotten a chance to pet Dean.

 

As he read, Dean would shift in his lap, occasionally putting his paws up on Sam’s chest and meowing at him, or moving off of Sam’s lap to sit next to him. Sometimes Dean would knead at the couch, and others, Sam would scratch at the base of Dean’s tail, amused by how Dean’s butt would rise like an elevator, the way a real cat’s would. Needless to say, Sam didn’t get much reading done.

 

After about an hour, Dean yawned and stretched and then hopped out of Sam’s lap. Sam stretched and got off the couch himself. He headed to the kitchen to grab some food for him and Dean.

 

“Want me to drive you to school in the morning?”

 

Sam turned at the sound of Dean’s voice. He was dressed in a tee and a worn pair of track pants. Sam swallowed hard. He loved when Dean was completely casual like this. He turned back around before he could give too much away. “That would be great. Thanks.”

 

Sam usually had to catch the bus. Dean hardly ever offered to drive him. He didn’t know what caused this change, but he was glad for it. There was just something about showing up at school in the Impala with his big brother.

 

They ate lunch in silence, an easy companionship that they had always shared, and Sam didn’t think it was just because they were brothers. It probably had to do with the way they were raised. They were also in close quarters, always in each other’s space. They had learned to rely on each other and only each other, at least on Sam’s part. Sam knew that Dean felt like they could still rely on their father, but Sam’s whole world was Dean. It was Dean that was always there for him, it was Dean that he knew he could rely on.

 

They spent the rest of the day lounging on the couch. Sam tried to read more of his book, but he was distracted by Dean being kind of really adorable. Dean would play wrestle with his hand and they could keep it up for hours, neither of them trying to hurt the other, but both of them having a great time. If as a cat, Dean could laugh, he probably would have been.

 

Before he knew it, they were in the bedroom again, and it seemed like Dean hesitated before turning into his cat form and hopping into bed. Sam wasn’t sure what to make of that. He wondered if he had done something wrong, but he couldn’t think of anything. They had enjoyed such a wonderful day together. Maybe Sam had been right and Dean was afraid of how much he liked the attention he got from Sam while he was like this. Or maybe, and this was just Sam being hopeful, Dean was just afraid of getting that kind of attention from Sam. Maybe he was afraid of the way he felt for Sam.

 

Dean curled up next to him and Sam forgot all of his worries, instead focusing on the sound of Dean purring by his ear.

 

*****

 

School had been such a waste of time today. Switching schools all the time from all of the moving meant that sometimes he was ahead, and sometimes he was behind. Everything they had done today was something that Sam had already done.

 

Dean had been waiting for him after school in the Impala. One ride to or from school was unusual for Dean and yet he had just had two today. Sam didn’t know what to think about that. Sam didn’t know what to think about a lot of Dean’s behavior in the past few days.

 

Right now Dean was still in human form and it was time for bed. He hadn’t changed into a cat at all since Sam had gotten out of school. Sam climbed into bed wondering if Dean was finally going to change into a cat and curl up next to him.

 

Thirty minutes must have gone by before Dean finally showed up. Except he was in human form. And he was naked. That meant that Dean planned on turning into a cat. Sam was confused as to why he hadn’t already done it. Surely he couldn’t have something _that_ important to say to Sam.

 

Dean got under the covers with Sam and lay on his back. When Dean spoke, he was so quiet that even in the stillness of the room Sam struggled to hear him. “It’s not just you.”

 

That was all Sam got before there was a cat lying next to him. Sam liked to consider himself a pretty smart guy, so he knew that there was only one thing Dean could be talking about. What Sam had been worried about had been true. Sam _had_ let slip his feelings for Dean. Sam might feel a little more panicked if Dean just hadn’t admitted to feeling the same way. Then to avoid having a chick flick moment Dean had turned into a cat. Sam sighed. “Dean, I know you hate talking about your feelings and stuff, but don’t you think this is something we’re going to have to talk about?”

 

Dean nipped Sam’s finger. Sam snorted. “Fine.” He stroked Dean behind his ear. “You need time anyway, don’t you?” Dean licked his hand and he knew that he was right. Sam had grown up learning to be patient, so if Dean needed time, then Sam could give that to him. Especially if Dean kept curling up next to him every night like this.

 

*****

 

Weeks went by in pretty much the same manner, but when their father returned, Sam stopped touching Dean, at least while their father was around. Dean still did sneak into bed to curl up against him, purring softly.

 

Their father was out for the night. Actually, he was gone for the weekend and Sam was sitting on the couch with Dean curled up in his lap, the television on. He was lazily petting Dean when Dean hopped out of his lap. Annoyed, Sam got up and followed Dean. They finally had the privacy to curl up on the couch like this and Dean was taking off. Dean was fast though, and he was on this way out of the bedroom, fully clothed, when Sam reached it. “What the hell, Dean?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Dinner. Wanna go grab some pizza?”

 

Sam glared at him.

 

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean said, dragging him towards the garage. Sam managed to slide on a pair of sneakers, grumbling about pushy older brothers. He got into the Impala with Dean and pouted while Dean got lost in his music.

 

Dean tried to make conversation with him over dinner, but Sam ignored him. Finally, it would seem Dean had had enough. “Sammy, if you don’t quit being a brat I’m going to drop you back off at home and find a bar.”

 

Sam mumbled an apology, hunching his shoulders and looking down at his lap. He heard Dean move his chair next to his. An arm was slung around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just afraid that things will go back to the way they were before.”

 

“It’s too late for that.”

 

“Can we go home now?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy. Let’s go.”

 

Dean changed back into a cat as soon as they got back to the house. A few more hours of television and then Sam carried Dean to bed. Sam hoped that he would never have to go to sleep without Dean purring next to him.

 

*****

 

Something was different, and it wasn’t the lack of purring, though there was that. Sam lay there, tense, until he realized that Dean was lying next to him, but he was no longer in his cat form. Sam rolled onto his side to face Dean. There were so many things he wanted to say to Dean, so many things that he wanted to explain. He didn’t get a chance though because Dean leaned in and kissed him.

 

Sam scooted closer to Dean, but kept some space between them knowing that Dean would be naked because of the change. Dean cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss. It was everything Sam had always wanted and it was over too soon.

 

Dean pressed their foreheads together and they lay there, breathing each other’s air as they tried to catch their breath. When Dean’s breathing had slowed, he changed back into a cat and hopped off the bed. Sam groaned but dragged himself out of bed. After freshening up, he found Dean pawing at the door to the backyard. Sam chuckled and picked him up, setting him on his shoulder where Dean curled around his neck. He walked the both of them outside, laughing when Dean licked his ear.

 

Sam sat down in the grass and Dean took off immediately, chasing after a squirrel. Sam laughed again and turned his head to feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He knew it would take time for Dean to be comfortable with this, but it looked like Sam was finally going to get everything he had ever wished for.


End file.
